


People like us

by cloclo7410



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloclo7410/pseuds/cloclo7410
Summary: Alex decides it's time to accept his relationship with Michael.Alex décide qu'il est temps d'accepter sa relation avec Michael.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in french, but I decided to write also in english, so if you want the english story, go to chapter 2 :)  
> Sorry for my mistakes, i'm not 100% fluent in english.  
> I wrote that, after watching an episode from Doom Patrol, and they were singing "people like us" from Kelly Clarkson, and i loved it so here i am, all the rights are to Kelly Clarkson for the lyrics.  
> Enjoy your reading :)
> 
> J'ai écrit cette histoire en français, mais également en anglais, alors si tu veux voir la version anglaise, je te conseille d'aller au chapitre 2 :)  
> Désolé pour les erreurs au niveau de l'histoire traduite en anglais :)  
> J'ai écrit cette chanson, après avoir regardé un épisode de Doom Patrol où ils chantaient "people like us" de kelly Clarkson, and j'ai adoré la prestation, je vous conseille vivement de la regarder.  
> Tous les droits vont à Kelly Clarkson, pour les paroles de la chanson.  
> Bonne lecture :)

Plusieurs semaines ont passé depuis la résurrection de Max, tout n’a pas toujours été facile, mais ils ont survécu, aujourd’hui Liz est heureuse avec Max, Isobel et Michael ont retrouvé leur frère, et forme désormais une famille plus qu’unie.  
Michael et Maria ont rompu, mais sont restés de très bons amis. Michael est depuis quelques jours engagé dans une relation avec Alex, ils passent leur temps à se parler, essayer de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que les autres fois.  
Mais ce soir, la petite équipe a décidé de se retrouver pour profiter d’une soirée tranquille, dans un karaoké.  
La dernière fois qu’Alex a réellement chanté, il avait 17 ans. De même pour Michael, même si ce dernier préférait jouer de la guitare, que laisser porter sa voix.  
Michael et Alex sont les derniers à arriver, Kyle, Liz, Max, Isobel, Maria, Jenna sont présents. Même Rosa, même s’il est complètement transformé pour passer inaperçu.  
Liz et Maria ont déjà chanté une chanson chacune, quand le père et les frères d’Alex, ainsi que d’autres militaires rentrent et s’installent à une table, assez éloignée, cependant pas assez pour éviter qu’Alex et son père aient le regard qui se croise. Ce n’est pas le genre d’endroit pour le père d’Alex, mais les quelques jeunes militaires avec lui, ont dû lui faire changer d’avis.  


Toutes les têtes sont tournées vers Alex, Michael pose sa main sur celle d’Alex en signe de soutien. Alex ne peut s’empêcher de se tendre, et de jeter un regard vers son père, qui n’a pas laissé passer l’échange entre Michael et Alex.  


Michael s’en aperçoit tout de suite, et enlève sa main :  
-Vraiment Alex, demande Michael énervé.  
-Non, Michael, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, répond vainement Alex.  
Personne ne parle à part eux deux.  
-Je crois que rien n’a changé, et que tu as toujours honte de sortir avec un gars.  
Une lueur passe dans les yeux d’Alex, qui se lève, et prononce :  
-Je vais te prouver le contraire.  


Alex se dirige, sous le regard éberlué de ses amis et de Michael, vers la personne dirigeant le passage des chansons, deux chansons passent avant qu’Alex monte sur scène.  
-Alex va chanter, constate Maria.  
-La dernière fois, que je l’ai entendu, j’avais 17 ans, renchérit Liz.  
-Quand je le vois sur scène, je revois l’Alex de 17 ans, continue Maria.  
-Et pourtant, il ne l’est plus, ce qu’il va chanter maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que c’est, mais ce n’est définitivement pas quelque chose qu’il aurait chanté à 17 ans, et surtout devant ses frères, et son père, finit Liz.  
Ils tournent tous la tête vers Jesse Manes, son regard est noir, il fixe Alex, alors que les premières mélodies se font entendre.  


Dire qu’Alex n’a pas peur serait mentir, mais il est prêt à le faire, il ne veut pas perdre encore Michael à cause de sa lâcheté, de la peur de son père, et puis, cela fait tellement longtemps qu’il n’a pas chanter une chanson d’A à Z, là devant tout le monde il ressent une excitation bien connue monter à lui.

We come into this world unknown  
But now that we are not alone  
They and knock us down  
But change is coming it’s our time now

Alex a parlé ces quelques phrases. Il a regardé droit devant lui ne croisant le regard de personne.  
Son père continue à le fixer, il a la mâchoire serrée, il se retient de se lever et d’embarquer son fils loin d’ici.

Hey everybody loses it everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
And hey, yeah I know what you’re going through  
Don’t let it get the best of you  
You’ll make it out alive

Alex commence à bouger doucement sur scène, tous les spectateurs sont scotchés à ses lèvres, ils ont trouvé la plus belle voix présente ce soir.  
Alex laisse désormais son regard s’échouer dans la direction de Michael, ce dernier à un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui produit la même chose chez Alex.  
Désormais, Alex se retrouve comme à ses 17 ans, il retrouve la même énergie, il ne pense plus à sa jambe qui lui fait un peu mal, il ne fait que sourire, et prendre son aise sur scène.

Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

La foule bat le rythme de cette entrainante chanson.

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Le père d’Alex s’est levé et s’est approché de la scène, il crit à Alex d’arrêter, mais Alex lui jette un regard, et continue un grand sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Le père d’Alex s’apprête à monter sur scène, il veut tout faire arrêter, mais un vigile lui bloque le passage.

Sing it for the people like us, the people like us  
Hey, this is not a funeral  
It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage  
Just wait, everything will be okay  
Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames

Durant ces quelques lignes, le regard d’Alex se perd à travers la foule, il voit l’expression étonnée de ses frères, l’incompréhension dans leurs camarades, la rage émergeant de son père.  
Mais, il continue, car depuis 28 ans, c’est la première fois, qu’il s’amuse autant sur scène, qu’il s’assume enfin, qu’il n’a plus peur de rien, ni même de son père avec un marteau. Plus rien ne l’arrête, il ne pense qu’à Michael.

Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us  
Michael l’a rejoint pour le refrain, Alex l’a vu se lever, et monter sur scène, ils partagent un micro, ils se fixent dans les yeux, on ne voit que de l’amour entre eux deux.  
Pendant ce temps, le père d’Alex ne voit sa fureur qu’augmenter, si le vigile n’était pas là, il aurait appris une bonne leçon à son fils.

They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me  
This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed  
So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare  
Tonight we're gonna change forever

Michael, Alex, et leurs amis jettent le poing en l’air, ils sont immergés dans la chanson.

Everybody loses it,  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes

Alex a chanté la première phrase, et Michael la deuxième. Leur prestation est intense, et magnifique.

Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

La chanson a fini, Michael attrape la taille d’Alex, le pousse vers lui, et l’embrasse devant tout le monde, tout le monde applaudit, pousse des cris.  


Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alex ne regarde pas par-dessus son épaule, mais profite simplement du baiser, il l’a fait, et il sait que cette fois, il ne perdra plus Michael, il voit désormais un magnifique avenir devant lui.  


Jesse Manes ne le voit pas pareil, mais avant qu’il ne puisse bouger, ses 3 autres fils le poussent vers la sortie, ils veulent qu’Alex profite de son moment, pour eux c’est la première fois de leur vie, qu’ils vont à l’encontre de leur père, peut-être que pour eux aussi l’avenir sera meilleur ?


	2. English

Several weeks passed since Max is back, it wasn’t easy every day, but they survived. Today, Liz is happy with Max, Isobel and Michael got their brother back, and are now a beautiful family.  
Michael and Maria broke up, but are closed friends. Since a few days, Michael is in a relationship with Alex, they talked a lot, they still do, they try to change things, they try to avoid the same mistakes.  


Tonight, the team decided to have a nice evening, at a karaoke.  
The last time Alex really sang, he was seventeen. Same for Michael, even if he always preferred to play guitar.  
Michael and Alex are the last to arrive, kyle, Liz, Max, Iosbel, maria are already here. Even Rosa, thanks to a few hours of preparation to stay unknown.  
Liz and Maria have already sang one song each, when Alex’s father, Alex’s brothers, and others military guys, are coming. They sat away from them, however, it doesn’t prevent Alex from meeting his father eyes. It’s not the kind of place for Alex’s father, but the young soldiers had to make him change his opinion.  


Everyone is looking at Alex, Michael put his hand on Alex’s, to show him he is here, and that everything will be alright. Alex can’t help from being drawn tight, and to look towards his father, who didn’t miss the exchange between Alex and Michael.  
Michael noticing that, take away his hand :  
-Really Alex, an angry Michael asked.  
-No, Michael, that’s not what you think, vainly Alex answered.  
No one is talking, except them.  
-I think, nothing changed, and you’re still ashamed to be seen with a guy.  
Something appears in Alex’s eyes, he stands up, et says :  
-I’m going to prove to you the contrary.  


Alex is going towards the person dealing with the songs, under the astounded expression of his friends and Michael. Tow songs are sung before Alex can go on the stage.  
-Alex is going to sing, Maria observed  
-Last time I heard him, I was 17, Liz continued.  
-When I see him on the stage, I feel like seventeen years old Alex is back.  
-But he is not really back, because I don’t know what he is going to sing, but I’m sure that’s not something he would have sung back then, especially in front of his brothers and is father, Liz finished.  


They all look at jesse Manes, he’s got a black look, he is staring at alex, the first melodies are coming.  


Saying Alex is not afraid would be a lie, but he is ready to do it, he doesn’t want to lose Michael again, because of his fear of his father, and it’s been such a long time since the last time he sung, that he feels an old excitation coming in him.

We come into this world unknown  
But now that we are not alone  
They and knock us down  
But change is coming it’s our time now

Alex spoke this few sentences. He looked right in front of him, looking at no one.  
His father keeps staring at him, tight jaw, he is controlling himself from taking his son, and bringing him away.

Hey everybody loses it everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
And hey, yeah I know what you’re going through  
Don’t let it get the best of you  
You’ll make it out alive

Alex is starting to move a little, everyone on the room is looking at him, they found the most beautiful voice for tonight.  
Alex is now looking towards Michael who’s got a wide smile on his face, which brings one too at Alex.  
From now on, Alex feels like he is 17 again, he feels the same energy, he doesn’t think to his hurt leg anymore, he is just smiling.

Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

The crowd is beating the rhythm.

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Alex’s father stood up, and got close to the stage, he is screaming at Alex, he is yelling him to stop this right now, but Alex looks vaguely at him, and keeps going with still a big smile on his face.

We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Alex’s father is ready to go on the stage too, he wants to stop his son, but a security guard is stopping him.

Sing it for the people like us, the people like us  
Hey, this is not a funeral  
It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage  
Just wait, everything will be okay  
Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames

During this few sentences, Alex is looking at the crowd, he can see the surprised on his brothers face, the fury from his father.  
But he keeps singing, because it’s the first time in his life, that he’s got so much on stage, that he is being comfortable with himself, he is not scared of anything, not even his father with a hammer. Nothing can stop him, he only thinks about Michael.

Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Suddenly, Michael is with him on the stage, they’re sharing a mic, they’re staring at each other, we can only love coming from them.  
Meanwhile, Alex’s father is getting angrier if it’s possible, si the security guard wasn’t here, he would have taught a good lesson to his son.

They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me  
This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed  
So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare  
Tonight we're gonna change forever

Michael, Alex, and their friends are throwing their fists in the air. They’re not just singing a song, they became the song.

Everybody loses it,  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes

Alex sang the first sentence, and Michael the other one. The show is big and beautiful.

Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

The song is over. Michael is kissing Alex in front of everyone, everyone is cheering enthusiastically.

For the first time in his life, Alex isn’t looking behind his shoulder, he just enjoys the moment, he is proud of himself, he did it, and he knows this time he won’t lose Michael anymore, he can see a beautiful future for both of them.  


Jesse Manes doesn’t see it the same way, but before he can make a move, his three other sons are taking him towards the exit. They want that Alex enjoys his moment, for them, it’s the first in their life, they do something against their father’s will, but maybe the future will be better for them too ?


End file.
